


I Only Want to Be With You

by charlieboi81



Series: Wishin' and Hopin' Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboi81/pseuds/charlieboi81
Summary: Bucky confessed to Steve how he feels. Steve confessed he felt the same way. But Bucky needs a but more convincing to see the truth.Based on the Dusty Springfield song, I Only Want to Be With You.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Wishin' and Hopin' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502813
Kudos: 16





	I Only Want to Be With You

Every moment since Bucky had confessed his feelings to Steve had been wonderful. Steve was just happy to have Bucky back in his life. He’d never dreamt that Bucky would care for Steve as more than just a friend, let alone return his feelings. 

When Bucky had confessed that he’s been spurred on by a song he’d heard on the radio, Steve had to hear the song and learn more about the singer or band. The song was Wishin’ and Hopin’ and the singer was Dusty Springfield. Steve had never wanted to thank a person more in his life. 

He quickly downloaded more songs from the singer on the music app Tony had downloaded on his phone. One in particular, I Only Want to Be With You, had grabbed ahold of his attention. No other song could accurately portray how Steve felt about the blue-eyed brunette. 

Despite how much he cared for Bucky, Steve had a feeling that the brunette didn’t believe him. It was almost as if Bucky couldn’t believe his luck and felt that the blonde was only going along with it for his benefit. Nothing could be further from the truth. Steve was ecstatic to learn that Bucky loved him as well. Steve knew he had to do something drastic to prove to Bucky how he felt. 

It wasn’t until Avengers Assemble Night, as Tony liked to call it, that Steve was able to put his plan into action. Because their interests were so varied, a rotation was set into place where a different member of the team got to pick the theme for the night. That night, it was Wanda’s turn to choose and she selected karaoke. And, since Tony initiated a rule where each member of the team had to participate, Steve was going to have to get up on the stage and sing. 

Since it was her idea, Wanda was the first to go up. She sang Total Eclipse of the Heart. Afterwards, she pulled up Clint with her and they sang Summer Nights. Sam was eager to get up and perform his favorite Michael Jackson song, Billie Jean. Ultimately, each member of the team got up and performed except for him. Even Bucky got up and sang Mamma Mia with Nat and Clint. 

“It’s time for someone new to sing,” Wanda said with a smile pointed smile. “Steve, is there a song you would like to sing?”

With a steadying breath, Steve nodded and got up. “Yeah, Wanda. It’s actually a pretty special song for me. It kind of describes how I’ve been feeling for the past several decades.”

Steve was sure they thought he was going to play something depressing.

“What do you have planned for us, Cap,” Tony said. “America the Beautiful or the Star Spangled Banner?”

A few people chuckled as Wanda quietly reprimanded him. “Go ahead, Steve. We’ll love whatever you sing.”

Steve pulled up the song on the machine and readied himself as he stepped on the make-shift stage and grabbed the mic that was handed to him. When the music began to play, Steve looked straight into Bucky’s eye. 

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you started something, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
I happens to be true, I only want to be with you_

It was clear that no one expected him to play this particular song; Bucky least of all. But every word of the song just felt right. Bucky started something between them the day he chose Steve to be his friend. 

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true, I only want to be with you_

Bucky’s cheeks tinted red at Steve’s confession of love. He’d told Bucky many times that he’d loved him but hopefully, this time, Bucky would believe him. 

_You stopped and smiled at me  
Asked me if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
I didn't stand a chance_

An image came to his mind of Bucky and Steve dancing together as teenagers. A frustrated Steve didn’t want to go out with Bucky and their dates for the night. He didn’t know how to dance. But Bucky offered to teach him. Having Bucky in his arms felt amazing back then. Perhaps it had meant just as much to Bucky as it had to Steve. 

_Now hear me darling, I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you started something, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do, I only want to be with you  
I said, no matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you_

As the song ended, Steve placed the mic down on the stool on the stage and walked over to Bucky. He took the other man’s hand and pulled him until he was standing. 

“I love you, Buck,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’ve loved you since we were kids back in Brooklyn. I loved you back when I thought I could never have you. I’ll always love you. And I always want to be with you, in any way shape or form you’ll have me. Dusty gave you the courage to tell me how you felt. Now she’s given me the words necessary to make sure you know how I feel.”

“Shut up, punk,” was all Bucky could say before he fused their lips together. The moment lasted forever and not long enough all at the same time. He was dimly aware of the others around him clapping and whistling at them.


End file.
